


A Hero's New Training

by ontheraggin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Time Skips, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: Link finds himself captured by his enemy, but he didn't expect this sort of treatment from him. Can he find a way to escape before his will completely crumbles?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While the whole scene and things that happen are definitely non-consensual, I always write things as rather pleasurable despite the character not wanting part in it. These scenes never involve blood or gore or anything like that, it's all fantasy!  
If you're still squicked out, feel free to exit the story; this is just my way of letting you know what to expect!

Link’s swimming vision finally comes back into focus and he finds himself sitting on the floor of a prison cell, hands shackled to a long chain and dangling just above his head. He takes a moment to try to regain his senses before he uses that very chain to pull himself up onto his wobbling legs. What happened? He vaguely remembers making an effort to try to get into the castle, to find out what he could in order to be more prepared... Well, this is certainly a way to be in the castle.

Link wipes at his face and a few flecks of dried blood peel away from his forehead. That was a nasty head wound, no wonder he can’t remember anything... Though staring at his hand, Link also makes another discovery. His gauntlets are gone! So are his boots, his sword, his shield... Everything had been taken from him! He’s just left with his plain clothes, as shabby and disheveled as he felt now. If he had much of a voice left, he would’ve cursed his luck. 

He freezes up when he hears the sound of a door creaking open far down the hall and heavy footsteps slowly trudging their way towards his door. He needs to think fast... What can he do? He’s chained up, his weapons are all gone, what could he possibly do in this situation? Just as he tries to bring together some sort of plan, the lock on the door clicks loudly and it swings open.

“My my... Look who we have here.” The dark, deep voice that flows through the room makes the hairs on the back of Link’s neck stand up. “The Hero of Time.” The massive man before him has to stoop to get through the prison door, though the ceiling was tall enough for him to stand to his full height and tower over the other.

Ganondorf... The physical embodiment of darkness. He’s smirking down at Link with almost pointed teeth, almost gleaming in the dim light that was in the room. Whatever plan to escape Link might have had is simply pushed out of his mind now- this isn’t a man you can trick so easily... Some halfwit jailer, perhaps, but not him... Not without at least one of his different items, at least.

“Never one to talk, are you? That’s fine. It makes things simpler.” Ganondorf hums smoothly as he steps towards him now, taking slow and deliberate steps to circle around Link’s trapped form. What was that supposed to mean? Link keeps his eyes fixed on the other man, just watching him as he goes and remaining perfectly still for the moment, muscles tense. 

“You see... I’ve realized something. Killing you would simply continue the cycle your soul follows... You’ll be born again and be a thorn in my side again. So... I won’t.” Ganondorf continues once he’s standing in front of Link again, that shitty smirk still spread over his face. Link can’t help but simply cock an eyebrow. Was this his way of announcing that he won’t be killing him? Regrettable move, Ganondorf, that merely gives Link all the time in the world to make a plan...

“But just leaving you here seems like a waste, doesn’t it? Not quite a triumph that I was hoping for.” Any planning is put on hold while he’s talking, though. Link wonders quietly what exactly he means by that before Ganondorf’s hand comes up and yanks at a hanging chain above them. Link’s arms are drawn upward and he’s hefted nearly onto his tiptoes by the motion. He’s still silent, however, refusing to let the other get a rise out of him.

“Then I realized what would be the most delicious of victories... Having the Hero of Time submit to me! Not only forsaking his quest but forsaking his very soul!” Ganondorf continues on and Link must have had a strange expression because he gave a short bark of a laugh after looking at him. “Oh no, I don’t expect you to simply give in, my boy. I’m going to... _convince _you to give in.”

Another tug on the chain and Link is practically dangling there from the ceiling now, toes of his boots barely scuffing the floor. He huffs and grumbles, but simply tries to roll his shoulders and bear it. Meanwhile, the larger man circles around him again, this time stopping behind him. While Link could very easily simply tilt his head back to see his face, he was left feeling uneasy at not seeing what he was doing.

“You see, the Princess is more valuable than you are... It’s worth keeping her around. Keeping her pure may prove valuable as well. But you?” A large hand wraps around Link’s hip now, fingertips turning in threateningly. “You are something I can simply throw away if I need to... There’s no reason _not_ to break you.”

The other hand moves up between Link’s legs and tears away most of the fabric of his leggings, exposing his body to the cool air of the room around him. That’s when it truly clicks in Link’s mind what Ganondorf is meaning now. He shakes his head furiously, kicking his legs back against that hefty form behind him in attempt to squirm away, but it doesn’t seem to have any effect. Ganondorf simply kept his hold on Link’s waist, seeming to patiently wait out his brief struggle before pulling him back with a yank, pushing his behind against the rugged fabric that covered Ganondorf’s body.

“Oh, don’t worry... I don’t want to destroy you. I want you giving in, after all.” The monster of a man grins down at Link even as he shoots up a poisonous glare at him. He simply brings his free hand between Link’s legs again, this time letting those calloused fingers rub against him. Link stifles a noise at the sensation, just gritting his teeth against it... Ganondorf’s skin was incredibly warm, almost hot against the more tender parts of Link’s body. He was embarrassed to feel his dick twitch under those rough caresses, trying to focus on literally anything else to get his mind off of it but finding it impossible to keep his body from reacting. 

Ganondorf’s hand slides further back when he seemed satisfied with how hard Link had gotten, fingers now instead prodding somewhere new. Link can’t help but suck in a little breath when that thick digit threatens to breach that entrance, but eases just slightly when that hand pulls away from him. What’s he going to do now?

“Mm, I figured you’d be a tight squeeze, but perhaps more than I thought...” Ganondorf murmurs, seeming to be grabbing for something at his belt. His other hand briefly leaves Link’s side as well, giving him the ability to twist slightly in order to try to see what he was doing. He sees a flash of a glass bottle before he’s grabbed around the waist yet again.

When that broad hand comes between his legs again, Link couldn’t help but give a short surprised noise at the feeling. Ganondorf’s fingers are covered in some strange liquid, leaving a slimy sensation wherever he touched. This time when his finger tries to press into Link’s tight hole, there’s little he can do in resistance to that lubrication. Link shudders and lets out a weak noise when that finger thrusts into him, twisting and rubbing along his inner walls as it stretches him open. He weakly tries to squirm away, but he’s held tight by that hand on his hip. He doesn’t need to look up to know Ganondorf is grinning wickedly down at him, enjoying every little squirm and noise he managed to get out of the smaller man.

Just when Link manages to get to where he can stomach that sensation, biting his tongue to avoid more noise and ignoring the horrible throbbing of his cock, he can feel another finger start to slip into him. The feeling was too much; he writhes and tries to kick back at the one assaulting him, but soon his wobbling legs give out to rest his weight on the chain above him and the hand holding his hip steady. The second finger joins the first in slowly thrusting in and out of him before spreading him with a scissoring motion, stretching him out in every direction slowly and surely. 

Finally Ganondorf seemed to be tired of his toying and presses firmly against a spot inside Link that made him cry out and buck a little. His cock throbs and twitches as a little rivulet of pre trickles from the tip, oozing down to the floor in a few sticky droplets. He has to catch his breath when those fingers finally slide out of him, panting as he grasps desperately onto the chains holding him.

“My my... This may be even easier than I thought it would be.” Ganondorf smirks from behind Link, but he doesn’t bother looking back at him. He can tell he’s got such a smug expression right now... But that’s the least of Link’s worries. Now the other is shifting behind him, lifting his hips higher and tugging the chain until Link is a good foot or so from the floor, pretty much dangling in his grasp until he felt something else slip between his legs now.

Link swallows thickly, feeling the color drain from his face as something long and thick positions itself between his thighs, grinding up against him and coating itself in that slippery oil that still clung to him. He knew what it was, but he still didn’t want to look down lest he inadvertently make a noise at the sight of it between his legs. He simply swallowed down the feeling of disgust as Ganondorf slowly slides back and forth between his thighs, throbbing obviously and seeming to grow even harder as he does so. 

Finally that massive cock pulls away from Link’s legs to slide up his backside, teasing over his already aching hole. When he feels the tip start to push against him, Link grits his teeth and closes his eyes with as much focus as he could muster, managing to keep himself from making any more noise than a guttural grunt when it finally slips in. He wasn’t going to give this fucker the satisfaction of getting a moan out of him, he refuses to... 

Surprisingly, Ganondorf doesn’t try to force the whole length into him in one barbaric thrust. Instead, he’d push in a couple of inches before pulling back, slowly but surely rocking himself deeper into Link’s ass. Despite the constant dull ache of being stretched in ways he never had before, Ganondorf seemed to be keeping it easy...

“How’s that, boy? Almost fit for a lovers’ pace, huh? Ha!” That dark voice over him was just a reminder of how unpleasant this really was, no matter how much the other was trying to ease him into it. Link only responded with an indignant huff and a short glare out of the corner of his eye, but that earns him an especially deep thrust that knocks the breath out of him. 

“Deny it all you want, your body is telling me how you’re really feeling...” Link can’t help but gasp when he feels one of those rough hands come back down to wrap around his own quivering dick. It seemed almost ridiculously small in comparison to the size of the monster defiling him, but Link isn’t really able to focus on that thought as much as the feeling of those oil-slicked fingers sliding along the length almost in time with those rough thrusts in his ass.

Link was still trying to fight it, trying to ignore the strange sort of pleasure that was beginning to build up deep within him as those fingers continue to squeeze and stroke him. It took him a moment to realize how much deeper Ganondorf was thrusting into him now. It felt almost like he was thrusting right into the bottom of his stomach, Link could even feel the fabric of his pants brushing his backside with every deep push into him. Short gasps and grunts were flowing out of his mouth freely now, jaw slack and a little drool starting to trickle down his chin. He couldn’t take much more of this...

Then suddenly Link is pulled in close to Ganondorf’s big frame, ass pressed hard against the front of his body as that huge cock disappears into him. He’s held there tight, left with the feeling and knowledge that he was able to take that massive length down to the hilt... All while that big hand begins stroking more feverishly, sticky and slick with his own pre now. Link squirms, but it’s all too much. He can’t help the weak groan that escapes his lips as his eyes roll up into his head, hips spasming weakly as he finally came, white splattering onto the floor along with his other fluids. 

“That’s it, boy. Come for me...” Ganondorf’s voice purrs darkly in his ear as the thrusting suddenly resumes, drawing a choked gasp out of Link and another little spatter of jizz on the floor. Not long after that, Ganondorf thrusts in deep once again and Link can feel the entire length throbbing inside him. He can feel the twitching and grinding before he finally felt that hot, sticky seed being pumped deep into him. Link just moans weakly at the feeling of being filled up, head hanging and body shivering. It was disgusting, horrible... Yet his dick still twitches with the sensations.

“This is it... Soon this is all you will be living for, boy. You won’t be able to get hard without my touch, you won’t be able to come without me filling your ass.” Ganondorf growls in Link’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine though he shoots a weak glare over his shoulder at him. It holds no threat, Ganondorf merely smirks right back at him. “Better get used to it.”

He pulls himself free with a disgusting slick noise and he tugs at the chains holding Link up, this time to allow him to sit back down on the floor after his wobbling legs finally give out from under him. Link merely sits with his head hanging down, shuddering as what feels like gallons of come start to trickle out of him. No way is he going to let this monster break him... He’s going to find a way out somehow....


	2. Chapter 2

Despite all his valiant efforts, Link was still held prisoner in that dark cell underneath the black castle that Ganondorf has taken control of. No matter what he did, what he attempted, it all seemed to be useless. None of the little minions that came in held any items that would be useful for escape... Just whatever bowl of gruel that their king decided to send down his way in order to keep him alive. He wanted him alive, of course, or else his torture would be brought to a bitter end.

Ganondorf’s disgusting method of torture would happen around the same time every night... For how long now, Link is losing track of. He simply knows that when he finally begins to wear down and feel as though sleep would be the best option, that massive door down the hall would swing open and he would hear those heavy boots thumping against the floor as their owner leisurely strolls towards that cell.

The first few times of this rough treatment, Link kept himself strong. He managed to keep his body from reacting immediately to the stimulus it’s given, fighting hard to avoid any of the pleasure that’s forced upon him, though inevitably Ganondorf would manage to work his body against him. Still, Link wasn’t giving up just yet... Even with little hope of escaping any time soon, he held on to avoid giving in to Ganondorf’s sick whims.

Despite how much Link fought mentally, he can only will his body to obey him for so far. One of these recent evenings, Link couldn’t help his cock growing hard simply from Ganondorf’s own thick member sliding between his thighs. Of course that got a snide remark from the larger man, but Link tried his best to ignore it and reason it out with himself. He can’t get away from this, so his body is simply defending itself the only way it can- giving in to the little pleasure it gave in attempt to avoid more pain and humiliation... Even with Link doing all he possibly could to make it go away.

It’s only gotten worse now. Link simply sits on the floor of his cell, waiting for the prison door to open yet again, shuddering when it finally does. Each slow step across the stone flooring sends a shiver up his spine and a twitch to his dick, fully rigid by the time his cell door is opening up. He doesn’t even really try to hide it anymore at this point, he’s too tired to really fuss over that any longer.

“Good boy, ready to please...” Ganondorf merely smirked at the sight of it, tugging at the chains once more to lift Link to his feet and then a little higher. Link’s cock trembles just from feeling that big hand wrapping around his hips once more, finding its usual place to hold him up as the other works on the front of Ganondorf’s pants. 

“Mm yes... As tight as ever....” His deep growl practically rumbles into Link’s soul as he pushes into him without his usual teasing, startling him just enough to get a weak noise out of him. Embarrassingly enough, his own member is starting to trickle thick globs of pre onto the prison floor just from the other working his way deep into him, shuddering with a soft gasp when a particularly thick string of clear fluid is forced out by Ganondorf fully hilting himself within him.

“My my... If I were anyone else, I would think you were starting to really enjoy this, pet. No matter what those eyes may say.” Ganondorf simply sneers back into the sharp glare Link shoots back at him. He grinds within him for a moment, seeming amused with how much he can squeeze out of Link’s aching body before he finally begins a steady rhythm thrusting into him. 

Despite the glares, despite Link biting his lip hard to avoid moaning, despite even Ganondorf acknowledging his lack of real pleasure in all of this, Link can feel his toes curling in his boots. Each little glob of precum that is forced out of him brings a short shiver of pleasure up his spine, his body’s already weak defenses already shutting down to favor pleasure over pain. It would be so easy to give in now, to just let the sensations he’s been trying to block out to simply flood his mind and push away the pain of trying to hold back...

“Go on, boy... Give in. Your whole body wants you to, you know it’ll make things easier...” Ganondorf’s hot breath is wafting over the back of Link’s neck and he only just realized now his head is hanging down, mouth open and drooling as he pants hard and tries to focus with what little mental faculty he had left. He’s not even sure if he’s moaned out loud or not, he can only focus on holding back that horrible throbbing that was building between his legs and how his body clenches tight around that monster ravishing him.

“Nnf... This should do it, then! Here it comes...!” Ganondorf growls behind him and Link doesn’t have time to really contemplate what he says before there’s only a few more rough, deep thrusts and he presses in as deep as their bodies would physically allow. Link can feel every throb, every twitch and flex of the cock buried within him just before the tip finally twitches inside him and pours out that hot seed. 

Link’s vision goes white briefly as his head spins, shuddering at the feeling of Ganondorf’s come pouring into the deepest part of him. He came harder than he ever had before, his own release pooling on the floor underneath him, seeming pitiful in comparison to the amount being forced into him now. Despite his swimming mind, he couldn’t help but realize now that he came without so much as one touch to his own cock- his orgasm came from Ganondorf’s dick only. The first few times he actually had to try, but now... Another splatter of come dirties the floor as the other grinds into him again, making sure Link takes in every drop he had to give.

“Ha...! Good boy... We’re almost there.” Ganondorf sighs as he slowly pulls out of Link, gaining another shudder and a weak trickle of white from his still trembling dick, oozing down with the release that began to bubble out of his quivering hole. 

Almost there? Link wonders what exactly he means by that, but some deep part of him is already understanding. He’s not going to last much longer here like this, not with this happening every night... Tonight might have even been a point of no return. This quickly became apparent when Link is allowed to slump back down to the floor of his cell and he’s left for the first time feeling like he’s now empty, the fleeting wish of still having that full sensation flickering across his mind for only a second. 


	3. Chapter 3

Link had given up on trying to fight it. Not completely, but enough to try to keep his wits about him still. He’ll allow his body to succumb to the pleasure that is forced upon him every night now, he won’t even try to push it down when he feels he’s about to come. He’s just going to let it happen... His body may be weak to all this, but he’s going to try to keep his mind sharp and on the lookout for any sort of chance of escape.

The lookout is proving to be quite fruitless so far. This new method of his only allows Link to be the toy that Ganondorf wanted him to be, taking in all he had and coming nearly on command now after a few more days of letting himself give in. But soon, Link actually finds himself catching a break.

“Hehehe, look at you... Ready to go still. I bet you’re just aching for my cock now, aren’t you?” Ganondorf purrs as he enters Link’s prison chamber, smirking at the sight of his dick already trembling and even leaking tiny specks of precum. Instead of hoisting him up and getting right to it, however, Ganondorf’s yank on the chain holding Link’s hands went the other direction. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait just a little longer. I think it’s time you’ve earned a little reward for becoming such a good toy.” Ganondorf says as the chain leaves its loop in the rafters above and simply dangles in his hands. A little tug and Link is drawn forward, like a dog on a leash.

Link has no idea what he could possibly mean by a reward, but he keeps his eyes open wide as he’s led out of the prison and down a long hallway. With his hands still tightly bound together, he can’t really try much just yet, but he’s taking in the castle as they go along. It all seems so much darker now... He can even see some of those various minions strolling about the halls. He can’t see any signs of the Hylia that once lived there... He’s not sure if that’s good or bad.

Soon Link is led through another door and he’s almost taken aback by what he’s led to now. It looked like a guest room meant for royal visitors- a room Ganondorf himself might’ve even stayed in when he visited the royal family so many years ago. There’s a lavish bed, a little sitting area, a bathroom with a massive claw bath tub... All honestly a little dusty, it’s not been used in some time, but still extraordinarily lavish.

Ganondorf links the chain to the uppermost part of the canopy that covered the bed, leaving Link just enough room to get to anywhere in the room he may need. Perhaps giving in for that little bit of time was worth it... Surely he can find something in here that he can use to attempt to escape. He’ll just need more time...

“A good pet deserves a good bed, don’t you think?” Link isn’t given much time to think about that now, he still has unfinished business to attend to. He’s dragged over to the bed and pushed down into it, sinking into the down comforter with a grunt. Admittedly, the sensation of laying against something so soft and comfortable after spending what felt like ages resting against a cold stone floor... It sent his poor tired mind reeling, almost breaking right then.

Link doesn’t even really hear what Ganondorf says next. He can only feel his weight pushing him further down into the bed as his cock slips up his ass. That sensation with his already spinning mind worked devilishly together and Link came almost instantly. Thankfully he pushed his face into the covers well enough to stifle any noise he might’ve made, plus any more that come out of him with each following thrust the man on top of him gave. 

Link can barely hear the ‘good boy’s Ganondorf rumbles over him, he can barely register the room around him anymore. He only knows he’s wrapped up in the softest material ever while his body is being ravished with pleasure. His already spent cock is rubbing against the silky soft fabric of the bed with every thrust that forced his hips down, growing hard again with help from his own sticky release from moments before. 

He comes again just before Ganondorf makes his last few thrusts, grunting in pleasure as his twitching hole clenches tight around him as if to milk him dry. Ganondorf was more than eager to comply, filling Link up until he feels as though some of that jizz was reaching the back of his throat.

“Hahh... Good pet... Keep acting so nicely and you may get more rewards. Until then... Enjoy what your master has given you.” Ganondorf rumbles as he makes his way off the bed, leaving Link there in the mess they had made. He doesn’t reply, he can’t. His head is still spinning, vision swimming until he passes out right where he is left, sticky mess or not. 

Perhaps tomorrow he’ll examine the room for any way to escape or fight back... But for now, he’ll enjoy this brief moment of rest that he’s allowed...

\---

Link either didn’t realize how incredibly tired he was before or any efforts he made to keep strong finally caved. The next time he woke up from his slumber buried deep in those comfortable sheets, he’s already hearing Ganondorf’s heavy footsteps making their way through the door. He must have slept the whole day away, a glance from the corner of his eye even noticed what one of the minions left for lunch earlier that day.

“So eager for me, you didn’t even have a chance to eat your food?” Ganondorf’s voice is taunting above him and Link realizes how he’s still posed so suggestively from the previous evening. He’s not given a chance to try to correct this, his body pressed down into the sheets once again as the other man’s massive form moves over him.

It was truly humiliating, perhaps even more so than when Link was chained up in the dungeon. At least then he still played the part of a tortured captive. Now he’s surrounded by softness, sleeping in the most comfortable bed he’s felt in who knows how long, even the food that was sent to him looks as though it had been given a delicious upgrade. He’s almost pampered as a lover and he still grows hard against those silky sheets when his ass is lifted for the other. He still groans as he buries his face into the bed, shuddering when an especially sensitive spot within him is hammered against. He still comes hard enough to make him whimper and squirm when he’s being filled with the other’s hot seed... He really is almost playing the part of a willing lover.

Well, almost. The shackles around his hands do their job in reminding Link that he still is a prisoner, even in this soft and cozy room. He’s still a prisoner... So he can’t help it. Right? It’s survival, he’ll keep telling himself...


	4. Chapter 4

Due to sleeping in until such an hour, now Link is left awake and pondering his situation after Ganondorf leaves him. After a moment to recover, he’d creep out of the bed and to the food left for him. Not the gruel he used to get, but still meager- bread, soup, what looks like scraps. He’d still eat it ravenously before testing to see if the shackles would allow him to go into the bathroom. With a bit of maneuvering, he’d managed to draw himself a blissfully hot bath to sit in and soak away the filth that clung to him.

Instead of sleeping, Link would use what time he had left now to examine the room closely for anything at all that might help him. Some sort of pin to try to use in the shackles, some sort of object he could perhaps use to defend himself against Ganondorf or even one of those many minions of his... Something, anything at all...

Most of anything that could be used as a weapon has been removed from the room. Where a decorative coat of arms once hung was now a dusty outline... Even any pens that might have once belonged to the little letter writing desk were all missing. There was nothing that Link could get his hands on that would work as any sort of weapon... Anything effective enough to use, anyway. Even against the little minions that brought him his tray of food would stand a chance against anything he may try now...

Link would continue his searching and attempts to loosen the chains holding him until the door opens again and his next meal is brought in. The chubby goblin looks over him as he freezes by a dresser, watching the monster as it shuffles in, plops the try it held right onto the floor before shuffling back out with a smug snort. It could’ve at least put it on the nearby table... A quick scan of the tray of food and there’s not even a butter knife there for Link to make use of. Just a warped wooden spoon for his soup.

Ganondorf thought of everything... It took a couple of more days of desperate searching between bouts of abuse that Link finally learned that there was nothing he could do now. Not unless his captor made a careless mistake and left a key or maybe a knife... But Link isn’t getting his hopes up for that. 

Link actually doesn’t have his hopes up for much at all now. The more Ganondorf forces himself on him, the more Link helplessly writhes in agonizing pleasure under the larger man, the further his mind seemed to be from him. Soon, it all seemed to be blurring together... He could’ve sworn one day Ganondorf visited twice, his meals feel like they were nonstop, and the clock was ticking away but he couldn’t begin to know if it was daytime or nighttime. All Link knew is Ganondorf must visit around the same time every day- his body would start to grow hot even before he could hear those footsteps outside his door, ready for what was to come. He would be teased for it, steeping him even further in the humiliation he felt every time his enemy made him come.

It felt like ages had passed this way, settling Link further into his new life... One day, he could feel his body growing hot once again like clockwork. His cock is already twitching and growing erect before he heard the footsteps outside his door, whole body trembling by the time the handle began to turn. He’s left flabbergasted when he sees that a little monster minion was at the doorway instead, snorting and sneering at Link’s dumbstruck face. Then the monster tosses something into the room before turning to scurry away.

A key. Link stared down at the key as it slid to a halt just a few feet away from him, gleaming against the rug under his feet. Was this real? Was it a taunt? Was this someone somehow trying to help him or was Ganondorf done abusing him and deciding to play a new game? Link’s fingers tremble as he lifts the key, turning it over in his palm before glancing up as there’s more scurrying noises outside of his now open door. Scurrying along with the sound of metal hitting stone, something plonking down just outside of his field of vision...

Link slips the key into the shackles around his wrists and is stunned that they actually open up and fall off of him. He’s grown so used to them now, he feels almost naked without their hold on his wrists, but he ignores it. He simply rubs his arms as he slowly stands and makes his way to the door. A quick peek outside reveals that there was no one around now- no Ganondorf coming down the hall to claim him, no minions around to sneer at his humiliation... All that was there was a pile of fresh clothes and... No, it couldn’t be...

His sword and shield! The Master Sword gleamed like new, his shield almost the same. They didn’t exactly looked like they were cared for, but they were still in one piece! Link’s hands shook as he took them up, examining them before he took up the change of clothes. Not exactly his usual tunic- a set of general clothing that was probably scrounged up from around the castle. He probably looked like one of the guards on a day off, save for his sword and shield. This wasn’t comfortable, but Link is going to make due.

Link steadies himself and begins to walk down the hall towards what he hopes is a staircase. He finds himself jolting at any little noise that is made, turning with sword drawn and heart pounding, yet what was most concerning was that there was always no one there. Maybe a little rat scurrying along, but no sign of any of Ganondorf’s minions, nor the man himself. Link is alone as he wanders down corridors and finds different staircases to climb. He’s almost wondering if this is all a vivid dream that his broken mind has constructed to escape his torment, but soon he’s seeing lit lanterns ahead past a grand doorway.

He carefully makes his way through and finds himself in a massive room that looked to be where balls may have been held, or other royal get-togethers. There were tables strewn about, covered in dust and in disarray, hinting at the life that once stayed there. At the head of the room, a couple of steps above the floor in a sort of platform was the royal throne. Upon it sat the man Link was looking for.

Ganondorf watched him approach with a sneer, not raising from his seat and not even raising his head from where it rests in his hand, elbow propped on the throne’s arm. He doesn’t even move as Link grows closer and raises his blade threateningly, merely grinning at him.

“It seems you received your gifts. Are you here to thank me?” The comment is followed by a deep bark of a laugh when Link glares at him. “Wow! Look at you! I almost believe you could actually use those against me with an expression like that!” 

After his short bout of laughter, Ganondorf stands up and takes a few steps forward. The sound of those heavy boots echoing through the large room makes Link’s body suddenly ache. He’s trying to ignore the needy throb between his legs, hoping the bagginess of his shirt would hide that particular problem. He can do this...

“I’ve not touched you today and look how that’s affected you... Your body is trembling just from having me nearby.” Nothing escapes those sharp eyes as they gaze down at Link’s smaller form. He hated it, but he was speaking the truth... He can’t go without the sight of his enemy being entwined with the feeling of pleasure and pain that he had grown accustomed to. Simply seeing him and hearing his voice without feeling that rough touch was making him quake with eagerness and anticipation. 

“I want to see how far you’ve come now, boy. So here, I’ll give you your chance.” Ganondorf continues, now spreading his arms and gazing down at Link as he tightens his hold on his blade. “Take the first blow and take your place as the Hero of Time.”

Link stares up at him for a moment, still feeling confused. Was this real? Was this actually happening? Did Ganondorf really just give him his items back and is now welcoming his first strike? Was he tired of humiliating him? Or was this all another ploy to trick him somehow? Link’s racing thoughts must be taking longer than he realized, because soon Ganondorf is taking a few more steps towards him.

“Your chance is growing thin, boy! Or are you finding it difficult to get the will to attack?” He taunts as he grows closer. Those heavy footsteps might as well be treading right into Link’s mind, making his already rigid dick throb with each heavy thump against the floor. As Ganondorf grew closer, Link couldn’t help but notice the outline of his own member in his pants, reminding him of how big he truly was... The warm familiar smell of his body practically wafts over him as he looms over him now, sneering wide.

Link’s head was spinning, body trembling and knees locking. He sucks in a sharp breath when he’s suddenly feeling Ganondorf’s broad hand coming down to cup his bottom, squeezing roughly while his other hand wraps around the hand holding his sword. There’s shamefully little fight left in Link to hold on as the Master Sword is simply plucked from his grasp, his shield following after it. His mind isn’t able to focus on that, instead focusing on the hand squeezing his ass and spreading him to tease his twitching hole. That other massive hand comes down now to cup his front, managing to coax a soft noise out of him as it grinds against his hardness.

“Good boy... I’ve trained you well.” Ganondorf leans in to purr directly into one of Link’s ears, sending a shudder right up his spine. It was horrible, but it was true... Link was unable to do anything against him. His body had gotten used to this, it craved it now. He needed this...

He gasps as he’s lifted up and Ganondorf carries him back over to the throne, hands making quick work of pulling his new pants off and tossing them aside. By the time Ganondorf takes his seat and has Link in his lap, Link could feel his hard cock resting against his backside. A big hand wraps around his middle and lifts him easily. There’s no more teasing, Ganondorf merely lines him up and begins to press into him.

Link can’t restrain the soft moan that escapes his lips as that thick dick presses into him, slowly but steadily slipping in until he feels his ass nestling in against the other man’s body. There’s a short pause, just enough for Link to feel that familiar sensation of his belly bulging from what was forced into it before the rhythm begins.

Ganondorf’s hand around his middle moves Link as though he were merely a toy, lifting him up and bringing him back down to thrust hard into him, all while leaning back in the royal throne. Link could only hold on and try to stifle the gasps and groans that tried to come out of him, legs quaking with every rough thrust that bottoms out into him. 

The knowledge they were upon the throne, what was once a symbol of peace and power over Hyrule, coupled with the sight of the Master Sword tossed aside with his shield filled Link with shame... Yet it sent a small shiver up his spine that made him squeeze even tighter around that intruding member and made his toes curl.

“Mm, good pet... Take it all in now...” Ganondorf purrs soft encouragement in Link’s ear as he’s brought down into his lap, gaining even more shudders and squeezes out of the smaller man. His dark voice and hot breath wafting over his skin was almost too much to bear, yet he found himself rocking his hips back into those thrusts, cock throbbing and already trickling a clear stream of pre.

Then suddenly Link is pulled back, back pressing to Ganondorf’s broad chest while his free hand comes up to grab his hair. His head is tugged back so his face is turned upwards, eyes staring up to the ceiling and... Is that a big pink crystal...? 

Link can make out some fabric, maybe a face, but his vision grows white when the thrusting suddenly picks up the pace, ramming into him hard and steady while pushing in deep. A strangled noise slips out of him before he could stop it, though by now he didn’t even have the mind to do so. He can only grasp blindly at the hands holding him, eyes rolling in his head as he came hard, thick ropes of jizz splattering almost loudly onto the floor.

“You lose, Hero... You’re mine now.” He can barely hear Ganondorf as he hisses right into his ear, only groaning loudly when the thrusting slows into a deep grinding. He shudders and another smaller splatter of come joins the little puddle on the floor as he feels the cock within him throb and twitch, shuddering when he finally feels the flood of semen pouring into him. 

The flow seemed endless, pumping deeper and deeper inside of him until there’s a weak gurgling from within him. Still, Gandondorf held him tight and made sure he pumped every last drop into him. Finally, he leans back with a sigh and Link is allowed to do the same, panting hard and shivering as his head spins. He’s Lost... He’s no Hero of Time... A hero would be able to break through this... 

Before his thoughts could trail too far, he yelps when there’s a sudden thrust deep into him once again. He’s unable to restrain his voice now when Ganondorf wraps a hand around him again, moving him once again on his still-rigid cock. The great empty hall is filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Link’s pathetic moans once again as he’s put through another round, whimpering when he’s forced to come once more. 

He would soon be coming with nothing else able to even trickle out of his aching cock, belly swollen up from all Ganondorf had pumped into him. All the while, he could only accept now this was where he belonged now. No Hero... Just a good boy, a good pet. 


	5. Epilogue

The dark castle loomed endlessly over Hyrule, pouring out more and more monsters to ruin the lands. For most, it was nothing really new... but for some, there was a question lingering in their minds- whatever happened to that Hero of Time? It’s been some time since anyone saw him last... If only they really knew.

Out of sight from the public, deep within the dark walls of the castle, all is quiet except for some noises coming from the throne room. Lewd slurping and smacking sounds echo against the walls, all coming from where Link now knelt before the throne and Hyrule’s new king. 

A hand rests on his shaggy yellow hair as his head bobs, dutifully servicing his master in a new way. He’s wrapped his hands around the base of Ganondorf’s cock as he had been taught, squeezing and stroking over the length that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He sucks eagerly, tongue rolling over the tip when his head moves back before forcing himself down as far as he could without gagging, muffling a soft noise as the tip makes it just an inch or two down his throat.

“Good pet. You’re getting better... Soon you’ll be able to fit it all.” Ganondorf purrs encouragingly down to him, stroking his hair almost lovingly as he does so. Every so often, that strong hand would push Link further down just another inch or two, cock throbbing in his throat as he bucks and gags before allowing him to pull back with a weak cough and gasp. He doesn’t rest for more than a moment, however, quick to return to licking up that thick shaft before wrapping his mouth around it once again.

If anyone would see him now... The thought crosses his mind now and then, but he always quickly pushes it back. He is no Hero, perhaps he never really was. He was just trying to play the part. Now he is broken, any hope to defeat the dark lord before him long gone. His purpose now was different... What he wanted now may be selfish, but it’s keeping him alive.

“Mmf... Good boy...” Link recognizes that low grumble and how Ganondorf’s cock twitches in his mouth now. The hand on his head pushes him even harder down now, all but thrusting a few inches into his throat as it throbs.

“Yesss... Swallow it all and you can have your reward....” Ganondorf smirks down at Link as he holds him in place. He doesn’t have much of a choice, choking weakly as Ganondorf begins to pour his seed down his throat. He squirms pitifully, only choking noises escaping him as he tries to gulp what he could, each swallow squeezing his throat tighter around the intruding member and seeming to coax even more out of him. The room was spinning and growing dark by the time Link was allowed to pull back, gasping as bubbles of spittle and come drip down his chin. 

“Good boy. Come now, I think you’ve deserved your prize.” Ganondorf’s voice above him brings Link back to his mind, looking up at that smug face before he stands on wobbling legs. He places a hand carefully on one of those large legs, as if testing to see if he was allowed before he turns and pushes himself up and into Ganondorf’s lap.

Link was already embarrassingly hard at this point, his own cock twitching and leaking a little drop of pre when he feels that hot spit-slicked member twitching under him. Despite having just climaxed, it was still hard enough for Link to guide it to his hole, still hard enough to draw a low groan out of him as he pushes his hips back onto it. It merely grew even harder again as he slowly moves back to take it all in inch by inch, letting out a deep, shuddering breath when he feels his bottom resting then against Ganondorf’s hips.

Link would linger there a moment, a hand coming down to touch his belly, always amazed at how he can almost feel the outline of that huge cock settled deep within him. He has to pause there a moment to regain his senses, getting past that feeling of being so immensely full before he shifts himself enough to squeeze his legs around the ones underneath him.

Ganondorf doesn’t guide him now, merely leaning back in his throne and watching as Link begins to lift his hips up only to push them back down, slowly starting to develop a little rhythm for himself now. He begins to pant and groan as he bounces in Ganondorf’s lap, half letting gravity take some of the job of bringing him back down and half needfully humping down onto that massive dick until the room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

It doesn’t take very long before Link grinds down hard and shudders, crying out as his own cock throbs hard while his own semen falls to a mess on the floor. He grinds his hips and bucks, his body trying to squeeze out every bit of pleasure it could before he finally falls panting back against Ganondorf’s broad chest.

He had his moment, but he knew it wasn’t done yet. Link swallows thickly and weakly moves his hands down to grasp at Ganondorf’s waist as his big hands move to wrap around his thighs. He can barely hear the dark voice whispering praises right into his ears as he began to thrust, skipping any slower pace to get right to pounding hard into him and bottoming out with every thrust. Link’s already over-stimulated mind spins as he wails, pushing in vain against Ganondorf’s broad body.

He’s forced to come again when Ganondorf makes his last couple of thrusts, pushing in so deep he swore he could feel it in his stomach. He shudders and whines as he feels another flood of his hot release pour into him, now from the other end. His own aching cock could barely shoot any more, only weakly squeezing out another couple of dribbles of white when he came. Still, his hips twitch back, tilting and pushing to allow him in as deep as his body could allow, squeezing tight to wring every drop out of him. 

Link finally slumps yet again, mind still spinning and panting hard. He could only shudder and grunt when Ganondorf pulls out of him, allowing some of that pressure to lessen within him. His eyelids flutter as he tries to hold on to his consciousness now, head weakly leaning into Ganondorf’s thick fingers as they pet over his hair, unable to hear the pleased coo whispering in his ear but feeling his heart fluttering in his chest.

He catches another glimpse of that crystal floating near the ceiling and he finds himself silently apologizing to it. Sorry, he’s no Hero after all... This is his new place now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly not meant to be as long as it turned out, I had started writing on a whim. There had even been a couple of months between chapters so if some of it seems a little odd, owe it to me coming back after setting it down for some time!
> 
> I'm gonna be trying to write more soon! I've just been having a hard time irl lately. If any of y'all wanna help, my twitter is the same username! I also have a curiouscat now, tho I admit I check just once in a while. (If I get more tho, I might check it more! ;o)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and hope you liked it! <3


End file.
